netra
by kerrigxn
Summary: Rufus Barma pikir ia adalah pemegang kendali nyaris di setiap kondisi, kemudian gadis ini datang dan merebut titel tersebut. (fic pertama, fluff gagal, warning inside)


**netra © kerrigxn**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**warning:** OOC maksimal, mungkin ada typo. Hubungan guru/murid.

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Suasana di dalam kafe tersebut tidak terlalu ramai. Nyaman, dan cocok untuk belajar. Rufus Barma mengangguk-ngangguk kecil, tempat ini memang pas untuknya. Ditemani minuman sembari mengoreksi kertas ujian murid-muridnya bukan merupakan hal yang buruk.<p>

Rufus Barma duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada pojok ruangan, dekat dengan stop kontak. Matanya menyapu seisi ruangan terutama di bagian pintu masuk. Ia menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya salah satu murid yang ia didik. Safe to say murid tersebut agaknya berbeda dengan murid yang lain.

Sebagai seorang guru, ia termasuk ke dalam kategori _guru killer_—ditakuti karena ia adalah orang yang disiplin dibanding guru yang lainnya, hukuman yang ia beri pun tidak main-main—dan ia cukup senang melihat tatapan horror yang dilayangkan murid-murid ketika mereka berpapasan dengannya, tak jarang ada yang pucat pasi.

_Hilarious_.

Namun murid yang mengusulkan mereka belajar di sini adalah seorang _freak_, mungkin nyentrik. Sorot mata gadis ini tidak pernah melukiskan rasa takut ketika bertatapan dengannya, tidak seperti murid yang lain. Mungkin pernah, sekali, saat Rufus Barma baru masuk beberapa bulan lalu (sebisa mungkin menebarkan aura kejam untuk menunjukkan siapa yang dominan di kelas tersebut) dan semua pasang mata kompak menggambarkan apa yang ada di dalam hati mereka: takut.

Namun netra gadis bernama Lotti tersebut cepat berganti menjadi tatapan yang menantang, lugu dan blak-blakan. Jujur saja, Rufus Barma kagum dengan hal tersebut. Kekaguman tersebut surut ketika mengetahui nilai matematika Lotti—subjek yang ia ajarkan—terjun bebas, dan masuk ke dalam daftar murid yang membutuhkan jadwal belajar tambahan bersama gurunya.

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Dirinya baru sadar kafe mungil ini memiliki dekorasi unik yang didominasi warna pastel dan tumbuhan merambat pada bagian langit-langit ruangan menghiasi tempat ini. Ia menoleh ke kiri, ada rak yang menyimpan toples berwarna-warni. Di dekat pintu masuk ada banyak sample makanan ringan yang terbuat dari resin, ada juga yang berada di dekat meja kasir. Nyaris setiap inci pada dinding kafe ini ada tipografi, kebanyakan kutipan dari film-film yang membangkitkan semangat, beberapa juga ada yang romantis.

Tiba-tiba ia berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkencan. Rufus Barma menyipitkan matanya dan ia berhasil mendapat jawabannya: _sudah lama sekali_. Tidak bohong, selama menjadi guru, ia termasuk guru muda (dan killer) maka tak mengherankan banyak rekan kerjanya yang menaruh perhatian lebih. Terlihat dari pandangan mereka yang mengamati dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian melempar senyum dan tatapan tersebut berganti menjadi keinginan besar untuk memiliki.

Kuncinya mata. Mata adalah jendela hati, katanya.

"Hei! Pak Barma!" sapa seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki kafe tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Rufus Barma, kemudian gadis tersebut bertanya, "Belum lama menunggu, kan?"

Rufus Barma melambaikan tangannya, namun wajahnya tetap datar. "Terlambat 15 menit, Charlotte."

"Haha! Maaf deh, tadi rambutku nyangkut di _hair dryer_," tawanya sambil menunjuk ke arah rambutnya yang bermasalah, terlihat agak kusut dan kering. "Toh kalaupun Pak Barma nunggu di sini 15 menit ngga akan membusuk juga."

"_Whatever_, cepat ke sini dan belajar, saya mau cepat-cepat mengakhiri _shift_ ini dan liburan."

"Galak amat sih," keluh Lotti sambil menghampiri meja Rufus Barma, lalu menaruh tasnya di sana, "Emang bener ya mitosnya guru muda itu galak-galak. Eh tapi yang tua juga galak-galak sih… uh?" kalimatnya terhenti ketika tatapan tajam Pak Barma diarahkan kepadanya.

"Bapak mau beli minum apa? My _treat, don't worry_," tawar Lotti, berharap dapat mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

Rufus Barma menghela nafas, "Ga usah, nanti saya bisa pesen sendiri. Mau mulai sekarang?" tanyanya tak sabar memulai liburan yang tertunda gara-gara gadis ini.

"Sebentar ya, mau pesen dulu," jawab Lotti sambil berjalan ke arah meja kasir, lalu memesan minumannya. Sedangkan Rufus Barma menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kertas ujian kelas XII.3 yang harus diperiksa.

Ada perasaan mengganjal setiap ia bersama muridnya yang satu ini; Rufus Barma bersikeras bahwa itu bukan cinta. Bisa jadi hanya sebuah perasaan kagum yang menumpuk setiap detik mereka bersama. Netra gadis itu aneh, seakan gadis itu berbahasa bukan hanya dari mulutnya namun juga iris merah muda miliknya. Piawai dan manipulatif, seakan-akan sudah berpengalaman.

Lotti kembali ke meja tersebut dengan dua minuman.

Rufus Barma mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Kamu minum dua?"

"Satu buat bapak," jawabnya sambil menyodorkan salah satu gelas. _Double espresso_. Beruntung minuman tersebut memang kesukaan guru muda tersebut. Rufus Barma berterima kasih, menerima kopinya, kemudia mengikat rambutnya ke belakang agar tidak menganggu pekerjaan. Diam-diam ia masih bertanya-tanya di dalam hati bagaimana muridnya bisa tahu _double espresso_ merupakan minuman favoritnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk bertanya—daripada mati penasaran?

Lotti yang baru saja berkutat dengan kertas soal matematikanya langsung menjawab, "_Common sense_, mungkin? Guru-guru kan sibuk, barangkali butuh sesuatu seperti _double espresso_? _Work hard, party harder_, ga seru _weekend_ kayak gini bapak ga _party_ sampe pagi gara-gara ngajar aku doang."

"Kamu dapat asumsi itu dari mana?" ia cukup terkejut dengan pola pikir muridnya. Walaupun tebakannya meleset—Rufus Barma adalah orang rumahan—tapi bila seorang Charlotte yang berbicara begitu, rasanya aneh dan lucu.

"Nebak aja kok, maaf kalo salah," jawab gadis itu sambil terkekeh, lalu fokusnya kembali tertuju kepada kertas berisi soal matematika yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Trigonometri lanjutan. Mata Lotti terlihat tetap tenang, sama seperti sesi belajar sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya. Dari awal mata itu memang terlihat begitu tenang.

Aneh, Rufus Barma tahu ada yang salah dengan gadis ini. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya walaupun isu ini terus menerpanya, apa yang Lotti sembunyikan? Ia merasa dipermainkan dengan anak SMA.

Kemudian ia ingat bahwa itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Rufus Barma menyesap kopi yang dibelikan oleh Lotti, kemudian mengecek kertas ujian muridnya.

Satu, dua, ah, murid yang bernama Break ini nilainya hancur sama seperti Lotti. Tiga, empat, lima, Gilbert juga masuk ke dalam daftar merah, enam, tujuh. Beberapa menit penuh kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka: ini adalah makanan mengenyangkan tiap sesi belajar tambahan. Canggung, sungkan untuk berbicara. Seakan keduanya sama-sama menunggu lawan bicaranya mengajukan pertanyaan duluan.

Entah kertas nomor berapa, sampailah ia pada kertas milik Lotti. Materi _discrete random variable_. Diakui memang pada topik ini berterbaran nilai yang tidak lulus, semua dipenuhi coretan merah. Lotti salah satunya. Tidak mengherankan, karena Lotti sendiri sudah langganan untuk melakukan kegiatan belajar tambahan bersamanya.

"Nilai kamu stabil ya," sindir Rufus Barma sambil membalik kertas tersebut.

"Stabil jeleknya ya, Pak?" potong Lotti, cengengesan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pensil mekaniknya ke meja kayu kafe tersebut.

"Nah," Rufus Barma hanya mengangguk pelan, "Tapi nilai kamu udah lumayan naik sih, dari 45 persen jadi 47 persen. Lumayan."

"Tetep ga lulus sih," jawabnya cuek, matanya masih menari-nari di atas kertas tugas matematikanya.

"Yang penting naik, dua persen itu berarti."

Lotti menyesap _frappe_ berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, lalu bertanya, "Kira-kira aku harus ngapain lagi ya biar nilainya naik banyak?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti tawaran nakal di film-film dewasa, atau otak Rufus Barma memang sudah rusak dan berkarat. Bisa jadi. Kemungkinan kedua memang lebih masuk akal.

"_That sounds so wrong_," ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Lotti menyadari penyusunan kalimatnya yang terkesan menjurus, dan wajahnya memerah, "Maaf, aku ga ahli nyusun kata-kata. Tapi maksudnya ngerti kan, Pak? Biar banyak naiknya, apa yang harus dipelajarin, gitu?"

Rufus Barma tertawa pelan, _but it was a genuine one_. Bukan tawa paksaan untuk berbaur dengan rekan kerjanya. "Iya, saya ngerti. Tapi yang saya perhatiin di setiap kertas ulangan kamu, seakan-akan ada susunannya—"

"—maaf, aku selalu ngulangin kesalahan yang itu terus," sela Lotti cepat.

"Oh, bukan," Rufus Barma memulai permainannya, berusaha menguak apa yang disembunyikan gadis ini, "Kesalahan kamu anehnya itu rata di setiap soal. Kayak dibuat-buat. Saya yakin kamu bisa dapet nilai lebih tinggi dari nilai standar."

"Ah, bisa aja. Makasih ya Pak atas motivasinya," ada cengiran bodoh terplester pada wajah gadis itu. Matanya. Matanya tidak ada perubahan berarti—seperti halnya pada orang kebanyakan—entah memang Lotti sangat ahli mengaturnya, atau Lotti memang hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa.

Mungkin fantasi liar seorang Rufus Barma sedari tadi mengambil alih kesadarannya. Lotti kembali berkutat dengan soal trigonometrinya, sedangkan Rufus Barma masih mengamati gadis itu diam-diam dari balik layar laptopnya.

"Sudah nomor berapa?"

"Dikit lagi selesai sih. Ada apa?"

"Charlotte, saya boleh jujur?"

Seketika Lotti meletakkan pensil mekaniknya di atas meja, setengah membanting. "Ba—bapak ga nyatain cinta kan? Hahaha," tawanya keki.

"Ngaco kamu."

"_Praise the lord_, ini bukan apa-apa kan, Pak? Ngga aneh-aneh, kan? Bukan acara TV kan? Kameranya di mana?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Lotti sambil celingak-celinguk mencari kamera tersembunyi yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

"Kalau saya perhatiin, gaya belajar kamu aneh."

"Aneh?"

Sedikit lagi. Rufus Barma menghela nafas, lalu menatapnya. Mata itu jelas sangat terkontrol. Lotti punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan, dan itu bukanlah delusi seorang Rufus Barma. Ini nyata dan jujur saja ia sangat kagum pada kepiawaian gadis tersebut.

"Mata," Rufus Barma meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dekat mata, "Mata kamu itu bukan mata orang yang _struggling_ sama matematika. Mata kamu kelewat tenang. Saya curiga kamu sebenernya bisa matematika."

Lotti memiringkan kepalanya, lalu bertanya "Aku ga ngerti—"

"—Charlotte Baskerville," sela Rufus Barma, "Saya tahu kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu, tapi saya ga tau itu apa."

Ada kesunyian menyelimuti lagi, namun kecanggungan terasa seratus kali lebih pekat. Ini bukan apa yang ingin Rufus Barma gapai, akan tetapi ini adalah resiko dari perbuatannya.

_Awkward_.

"Uh, _never mind_," Rufus Barma mundur dari permainan yang ia sendiri mulai, kedua mata gadis tersebut terlihat sangat bingung, dan ia merasa sangat bersalah membuat seorang anak SMA was-was, menambah beban mereka (selain matematika, tentunya), "Lupakan, dan kerjakan saja tugas yang saya berikan. Maaf, yang tadi itu aneh."

"_Took you long enough to figure it out_."

Kini Rufus Barma—yang sudah menyerah pada permainannya sendiri—dibuat bingung dengan respon muridnya. Kemudian guru matematika tersebut menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit sejak awal, membuatnya makin tajam, "Jadi saya benar?"

Rufus Barma pikir ia adalah pemegang kendali nyaris di setiap kondisi, kemudian gadis ini datang dan merebut titel tersebut.

"Berapa sesi? Ini sesi kedua belas, ya?"

"Wow, jadi kamu menghancurkan nilaimu hanya untuk kelas tambahan bersama saya? Fantastis." Rufus Barma bersandar, merilekskan kedua bahunya. Rasanya ada beban yang terbang tertiup angin walaupun pertanyaannya belum semua terjawab. Mungkinkah harusnya dia marah, tetapi tidak ada amarah yang ingin keluar darinya; hanya rasa penasaran, rasa ingin tahu tentang gadis tak waras yang berada di depannya ini.

"Haha, mungkin begitu," Lotti memutuskan menyerah karena sandiwara seperti itu cukup menguras tenaga. "Jangan marah, Pak. Ampun deh. Sumpah ga lagi-lagi deh."

"Saya gak marah kalau kamu kasih tau saya apa alasannya. Tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi, Lotti. Saya khawatir sama nilai kamu."

Mendengar panggilan 'Lotti' keluar dari mulut Rufus Barma, wajah gadis itu memerah. "Mmm, mungkin saya tertarik sama Bapak."

'_Tertarik_' adalah hal yang terlalu luas untuk ditafsirkan. Tertarik secara fisik? Romantik? Rufus Barma tidak ingin berasumsi dan tidak ingin menekan perasaan gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. Ia tahu butuh banyak keberanian untuk bersandiwara, dan mengakui perbuatannya, ditambah lagi pernyataannya yang dilontarkan barusan saja. Sangat banyak. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan kuat mengangkut beban seperti murid yang satu ini.

Rufus Barma buru-buru mengambil selembar _post _-_it_ dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Lotti diam-diam mencuri lihat apa yang ditulis oleh gurunya. Tak lama Rufus Barma menyodorkan selembar _post-it_ tersebut.

"_Text me_ kalau ada apa-apa, mulai minggu depan kamu gak perlu datang ke sesi tambahan lagi, saya yakin kamu bisa," cerocos Rufus Barma yang ternyata juga tidak ahli menyusun kalimat, ditambah faktor gugup karena berhadapan dengan seorang murid SMA yang menurutnya patut mendapat pujian atas segala _effort_nya. Ia merasa _worthy_ dan bernilai karena ada orang yang cukup gila untuk melakukan ini semua.

Saat menerima _post-it_ tersebut, Lotti mangap tak percaya. Segera ia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menyimpan nomor telepon milik gurunya. Perasaan senang seakan memberontak ingin keluar dari tubuh Lotti, dan senyum girang tidak luput dari wajahnya

"Aku kira Bapak bakal marah," terka Lotti, bingung dengan semua ini.

"Nyatanya tidak, kan?" disambut anggukan oleh Lotti. Jujur saja, Rufus Barma sendiri pun bingung dengan tindakannya.

Ada keheningan damai di antara mereka: pria yang duduk di sana merasa lega karena perasaan mengganjal sudah berangsur hilang. Ia mendapatkan jawaban pasti yang keluar dari mulut sang narasumber, ratusan bahkan ribuan spekulasi tanpa dasar hangus terbakar di dalam otaknya.

Sang gadis kini tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi. Entah dia harus sedih karena _technically_ diusir agar tidak mengikuti sesi belajar tambahan, namun setidaknya ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi hanya untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama guru matematikanya. Nomor _handphone_ sebenarnya sudah cukup, tak disangka ia akan mendapat respon positif juga, bukan tatapan jijik yang selama ini dibayangkan oleh Lotti.

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua menikmati suasana hening yang menyelimuti. Tidak secanggung biasanya, ini jauh lebih baik. Ada letupan kebahagiaan di dalam dada masing-masing, tetapa tak ada yang terucap. Entah rasa seperti ini harus mereka ekspresikan seperti apa, rasanya senang dan menggelikan. Tidak ada yang resmi dan pasti di antara mereka, namun mereka tak akan menyangkal bahwa ada _sesuatu_ yang sebenarnya saling tarik-menarik.

Lotti terlihat menghapus beberapa bagian pada kertas tugasnya, kemudian tangannya terlihat menulis ulang sesuatu. Tak lama, ia menyerahkan kertas tugasnya kepada guru matematiknya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar gadis SMA tersebut sambil menyerahkan tugasnya, "_Well_, _it's sad_ aku ga bakal dapet kelas tambahan lagi."

"Jangan sedih, kamu sudah dapat nomor _handphone_ saya," jawab Rufus Barma dengan nada yang bercanda, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat agak kaku dan datar.

"Haha, bener juga. Ngomomong-ngomong, udah boleh pergi, kan? Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Hati-hati."

Punggung gadis tersebut berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Gadis tersebut sempat berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah guru matematikanya, melempar senyum termanis yang ia miliki dan netranya pun seakan ikut tersenyum. Sedangkan Rufus Barma membalas dengan senyum kecil, kedua maniknya masih mengikutinya sampai ia benar-benar keluar dari kafe tersebut.

Ia langsung memeriksa kertas tugas Lotti.

Gilanya, benar semua. Grafik, teori, hitungan, _proving identity_. _Full mark_.

Rufus Barma mengangkat kedua alisnya, kini ia tidak tertarik lagi dengan gadis itu, namun sudah terpikat dengan _chemistry_nya, kegilaannya.

Di pojok kanan atas kertas tugasnya terdapat catatan kecil.

'081212119xxx. Lotti. Jangan kebanyakan kerja nanti rambutnya rontok terus Bapak jadi botak, aku ga suka cowo botak. _Pssst_, aku belanja di sekitar _shopping street_ dekat dengan kafe tadi. Mungkin mau menyusul? :)'.

Rufus Barma terkekeh, menyadari betul kode yang dikirim oleh gadis tersebut, lalu bergumam, "Dasar aneh."

Kadang orang aneh memang dibutuhkan dalah hidup seseorang. Seorang Lotti untuk Rufus Barma. Satu orang aneh nan gila untuk mewarnai kehidupannya yang hambar dan datar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada Lotti yang berisi: 'Oke, saya ke sana nanti'.

Rufus Barma tersenyum kecil membayangkan reaksi Lotti yang pasti sangat berlebihan saat menerima pesan tersebut (semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu). Lagi pula, Rufus Barma tidak keberatan menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Lotti. Ia juga tertarik dengan gadis itu. Gila, kepiawaiannya berbahasa dengan kedua matanya yang sangat ekspresif.

Keren.

Terbesit di benaknya untuk serius akan hal ini. Masalah resiko pekerjaan akan dipikirkan nanti. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan manusia berharga seperti Lotti. Membayangkan bangun setiap pagi dan mendapati Lotti berbaring di sampingnya berubah menjadi cita-cita yang harus ia gapai dalam hidupnya.

Rufus Barma menggeleng pelan, pikiran aneh tersebut tidak mau pergi dari kepalanya. Menyalahkan cangkir yang sudah kosong, berharap Lotti menaruh bahan kimia perusak sel otak ke dalam _double espresso_ yang sudah diteguk habis dan membuatnya berpikir aneh-aneh, setidaknya ia akan memiliki alasan logis mengapa ini semua terjadi bila benar ada bahan kimia abnormal di dalamnya.

Ia mencium mulut cangkir tersebut, mengecek ada bau yang aneh atau tidak

Nyatanya tidak ada bau substansi aneh ditemukan.

Kesimpulannya: gadis tersebut berhasil membuatnya tergila-gila.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Fic pertama di account dan fandom ini, maaf kalau ada yang <em>offended<em> karena karakternya OOC sekali.

Kapan-kapan mau coba nulis humor, cuma gak begitu yakin.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, semoga terhibur :)


End file.
